In the last few years, more and more people have become concerned with their health and keeping themselves physically fit. In order to maintain themselves in a physically fit condition, the American people have been engaged in an increasing number of sports such as jogging, tennis, golf or skiing. In particular, skiing has benefited from this physical fitness boom and many new ski facilities have been constructed and the existing ones have been expanded. However, this new influx of people have resulted in some parking facilities being built at a considerable distance from the ski area slopes. Therefore, when the skier parks his car, he is faced with a long trek to the ski slope and must carry his skis and ski poles on his shoulder. This would detract from enjoyment of skiing since once the skier reaches the ski lifts he is exhausted from physically carrying his equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,065, issued to Greene, a ski tow capable of supporting from 1 to 5 persons and which is drawn by a self-propelled vehicle, such as snowmobile, was disclosed for carrying skiers up slopes. The Greene device makes no provision for transporting just the skis and ski poles to the ski lifts and by its very design would be hard to maneuver in walkways and must utilize some sort of self-propelled vehicle to tow the device. Since crowded parking areas make travel by snowmobile impractical, the Greene device would have no application in transporting a pair or pair of skis from the parking area to the lift. Therefore, it appears that a device for transporting skis to and from cars to ski slopes is warranted.